


warm

by fakeglasses



Series: favourite boy [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Apologies, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, jisung being dumb and his plan failed obviously, winter cosiness uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeglasses/pseuds/fakeglasses
Summary: Minho now took a deep breath of the cold night air, before finally cutting through the quiet with his words.“Do you know why I was mad at you, Jisung?”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: favourite boy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151093
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	warm

**Author's Note:**

> this is a side story of my changjin 'favourite boy' series, it could be read alone but head to parts 1 and 2 for context!
> 
> anyway, enjoy this romantic corniness

Jisung watched the backs of Jeongin and Seungmin as they strolled off in the distance.

After forcibly tagging along to Minho and Jisung's outing that evening - thankfully chatting all the way through dinner and filling the silence - the youngest two had finally let them be as they walked on ahead through the park and towards home.

Although grateful to Jeongin for buying them all food  _ and _ the most expensive ice creams at a corner shop, Jisung was antsy to speak with Minho and resolve this thing that had been hanging over their heads for weeks now, ever since that stupid party.

And now they walked side by side, in silence, neither of them knowing how to break it.

His mind drifted back to their last encounter before it all became weirdly tense, retracing where he went wrong.

-

That night had been going well for Jisung; it was low-key, he was allowed to drink, all his friends were there. And of course he had a plan in place as they headed off to play games at the end of the evening. Asking Chan - or rather, gently bribing him with food - to dare him to kiss Minho at the nearest opportunity could hardly fail. Chan was dubious about this idea to put it lightly, but Minho would be none the wiser and Jisung would finally be able to show him how he felt.

That all fell apart when Minho had pulled him aside in the empty corridor.

“What’s up?”

“What’s up? Why don’t  _ you _ tell me?”

Jisung just blinked at him. Minho looked surprisingly irritated and his grip on Jisung’s arm was digging in painfully as he spoke.

“Chan said you're planning something stupid. Involving me."

“Shit. He did? But I promised him dinner for a week-”

“Wait, you  _ bribed _ him?”

“Oh, I-” Jisung stalled, his face reddening as Minho’s brows furrowed further in annoyance. 

“ _ Jisung _ !" He hissed. "What the hell? This is just meant to be a party game! Why would you fix it to make us kiss?”

“Well, if I had to kiss someone, I’d rather it be you-”

“So you just chose me behind my back? Just to make it easy for yourself?”

“That’s not what I meant!”

“You think just because we're best friends that you could do that and I would be fine with it?" The older boy ranted at him now. "That you can just kiss someone and get it over with and then you don’t have to play the game?”

“Wow, would you really hate it that much?" Jisung retorted in frustration, Minho’s venomous tone finally getting to him. "Does the idea of kissing me really annoy you that much?”

Minho just pushed him away and threw his hands in the air, turning away towards the exit before Jisung could catch a glimpse of the tears threatening to fill his eyes.

“You don’t get it, do you? You just don’t get it!”

Jisung had let the door slam on him, confused as hell.

-

Minho now took a deep breath of the cold night air, before finally cutting through the quiet with his words.

“Do you know why I was mad at you, Jisung?”

Jisung just shook his head tentatively - he had an idea of the answer, but didn’t want to misstep with his words again.

Minho fiddled with his ice cream wrapper for a long moment. The melted remains stuck uncomfortably to his fingers but he ignored it.

"I thought you fixed the game so that you didn't have to play it properly. So that you could kiss someone once and get it over with and win a point or whatever ." He kept his eyes fixed on the wrapper. "And I was just an easy way out and I wouldn't mind because we're best friends."

"That's not what I intended, I swear! First of all, I didn't even mean for you to find out..."

"Yeah, well I did," Minho said a little bitterly.

"I know, I know, because Chan's annoyingly moral like that, and I shouldn’t have bribed him. But I did it because…because I actually wanted to kiss you. Not to make the game easy, not because we're friends and we could laugh it off - but because I wanted to do it," Jisung rambled, trying to get his point across without grovelling entirely.

"But what if  _ I _ don't want to do it like that with you?" Minho sighed, finally abandoning his wrapper in a bin and looking over at Jisung as they walked slowly, losing sight of the others ahead. "What if I don't want to be just a meaningless kiss for a stupid dare?"

"You wouldn't be! It wouldn't be meaningless - I just thought it was an easy way to get what I wanted. A really childish way, I know. But I didn't know how to tell you that I wanted to kiss you, so I thought I could  _ show  _ you-"

"So you tried to pay our friend with food to dare us to kiss?" 

".... Yes." Jisung paused, his ice cream stick still held in his mouth and his face cast down guiltily. "When you say it like that I realise how dumb it sounds. I'm so sorry."

"It was pretty immature..." Minho's expression finally melted into a slightly warmer one, his voice becoming quieter and calmer. "...But at least now I know how badly you want to kiss me that you would make up some stupid elaborate plan for it."

Jisung looked up to meet his teasing smile with relief.

"Oh, baby I can do way stupider stuff for you." He winked, the stick held between his teeth in a way that definitely shouldn't look cool but Minho thought it did anyway.

"Stupider isn't a word, stupid." He swatted his hand at Jisung's arm, his cheeks pink at being called  _ baby _ .

Jisung let himself be hit, knowing it was probably the least he deserved, but there was no real malice behind the attack.

"So, how did you want to do it?" Jisung said after a moment of silence. Minho stopped walking, and just looked at him.

"Huh?"

"You said that wasn't how you wanted to do it with me," the younger boy continued. "You didn't want to kiss just for a stupid dare. So what did you have in mind?"

"Oh. I hadn't really thought about it in detail… But kissing for a game in front of our friends wouldn’t be my first choice - it isn't exactly the height of romance, is it?"

"Ah, so you want it to be romantic?" Jisung raised an eyebrow thoughtfully. "I can be romantic."

"Don't, it would be very unnatural of you."

"I'm a romantic person!" Jisung defended himself with a hand on his heart. "What's more romantic than this? An evening stroll in the wilderness, under the stars!" 

He gestured dramatically around them at the children's playground and a few bare trees nearby. Minho just cackled in his face, the hot air of his breath puffing out in a cloud.

"The wilderness? And what stars? We live in a city, you can't see anything! Also it's February and I'm freezing out here."

Jisung couldn’t help but grin at the way Minho burst into laughter - he grabbed the older boy’s hands between his own, rubbing them for warmth before pulling him towards the playground.

"Well, if we can't do starlit romance we can at least go on the swings."

  
  


Sadly he wasn’t kidding.

After a few minutes of Jisung forcing Minho to stand behind him and push, Minho rolled his eyes impatiently. He stepped in front of the younger boy and yanked the swing to a halt by it’s chains, taking care not to make Jisung fall off entirely. Maybe just a little.

Jisung steadied himself and looked up, curious eyes twinkling even more than they usually did with the reflection of nearby street lamps. Minho shivered slightly - a mixture of cold and apprehension - before raising his hand to touch the boy’s cheek. It was warm, as always.

Before he could do anything else, Jisung’s hands found his hips and pulled him down gently until Minho was on his knee. Neither of them said a thing. It was a little precarious, bundled onto the small seat of the swing in their puffy winter coats, but they held on tightly to each other as Minho finally ducked his head to meet Jisung’s lips.

Jisung met him in return, pressing their lips so lightly together for the first time. They pulled away for a moment - the vapour of their breaths mingling as they held each other’s gaze in the near darkness - before coming eagerly back together for another kiss. Minho parted his lips to Jisung, chasing more of that soft warm feeling, and a hint of sweet vanilla ice cream crept in as he felt Jisung’s tongue touch his. He could feel hands, firm and familiar, even through the layers of his clothes, and the younger boy’s mouth was so hot it warmed Minho’s whole body and he almost forgot he was outside.

Jisung was grateful for this silent moment alone. He knew that this kiss was certainly more genuine than the kiss he might have received if they had done this for a dare in front of other people. He silently thanked his plan for failing; for this kiss felt eternally sweet and slow, and the stillness of the cold night air made it seem as if time had come to a standstill. He wished it would for a while.

As the frost of winter melted into early spring around them, so did any lingering tension of their recent misunderstandings. If Minho felt cold out here tonight, it was nothing compared to how cold he felt for these past few days without touching and laughing with Jisung like he normally would. He realised how much he needed the warmth of the boy’s presence, or life just wasn’t the same.

They eventually made their way home hand in hand; looking up at the trees that lined the street, Minho could see the smallest buds of cherry blossom forming on them, barely visible in the dark February night. Just as he needed Jisung, those blossoms needed the spring sunshine if they were to fully bloom and thrive.

He looked away to see the boy in question grinning at him as his hand squeezed Minho’s hand tightly. It was warm, as always.

Minho smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> wow what a creative title jdkhnkjfhgk, but i hope y'all enjoyed this series! all comments are appreciated


End file.
